wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caveland
"Caveland" is a re-recorded version of the Cockroaches song Caveman, from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party. It was originally shown as a CGI animation, then shown in live-action in the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV series, and finally, shown as a Wiggly Animation. Song Lyrics Hey, Wake Up Jeff Look there's a Brontosaurus Don't you mean a Brontosnorus, Oh, hey, look there's a Diplodocus And a Pterodactyl, Hey everyone, we must be in Caveland Let's take a trip to another time Where, dinosaurs are everywhere Oh yeah, ah ha, Here in Caveland Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Teridactles in the sky, Brontosaurus running by Oh yeah, ah ha, here in Caveland Ooh, Ooh We've gone back to prehistoric times (to Caveland, to Caveland) Let's take a look to see what we can find (to Caveland, to Caveland) No cars or trains but we'll get by. Hooh, hooh, hooh, hooh Take a ride on the dinosaur (dinosaur yeah) Just be careful if you hear it roar Oh yeah, ah ha, here in Caveland Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh There's no pillows for your head (for your head) Gather leaves to make your bed Oh yeah, ah ha, here in Caveland Ooh, Ooh, Ooh We've gone back to prehistoric times (to Caveland, to Caveland) Take a look to see what we can find. (to Caveland, to Caveland) No cars or trains but we'll get by Hooh, hooh, hooh, hooh Let's do the Triceratops, well (Triceratop, yeah) Now try the Stegosaurus swirl Oh yeah, ah ha, here in Caveland Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh That's where we are, oh yeah We're here in Caveland Ooh, Ooh, Ooh We're in Caveland, We're in Caveland (Ooh) We're in Caveland, We're in Caveland (Ooh, Ooh) In Caveland (Ooh), In Caveland (Ooh) In Caveland (Ooh), In Caveland (Ooh) Caveland (Ooh Ooh) Song Credits Trivia * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards, although he is seen playing it in the CGI music video. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field are uncredited for providing vocals. * To make the song into a CGI video, the stereo audio had to be folded down to mono or using the left or right channels so that sound effects could be added. * The instrumental track for this song is played on The Caveland Featurette and the Wiggle and Learn episode There Was a Princess. Appearances Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Series 3 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 4 Category:John Field Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:CGI Songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Celebrating The Wiggles' 10th Birthday! Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs